


Something New

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lactation Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Stucky - Freeform, Stuffing, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: It makes sense for a man who has been deprived of anything nice for decades to eat whatever he can whenever he can. But is it right for him to want to get with his best friend and his girlfriend? Well, Bucky's gonna find out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bucharest, Romania 

Steve looks at his watch. It’s precisely noon and they were following a lead from a kind plum stand owning lady from the market. The target was pretty nonchalant in his movement typical for a civilian. To the outside world, Steve was cool and collected, but Chidema knew better. Steve was getting antsy.

—————————————

It’s been eight months since the aftermath of Ultron. Thor returned two months later with four alien ladies and an incredible story.

Not only did Thor have an older sister that Odin never bothered to tell him that was imprisoned in Helheim, but a whole other family in a realm far, far, away called Cykuuans. Well, the family decided to come and collect an admission and apology from Odin. 

The aftermath was as follows: Odin was forced to admit that he hid another family from everyone including Frigga and that he imprisoned Hela after he did a brutal colonization of the nine realms (he wasn’t going to admit he more realms). He was forced to abdicate the throne in favor of Thor (Loki was still in prison and Baldur kind of wanted it but not really (***Baldur is a thing in my stories***)) and left on a self-imposed exile. 

The leader of the Cykuuan delegation asked Chidema and twelve others to stay behind while they got the first draft of the treaty ready. She was a bit apprehensive, but she agreed to stay. 

Chidema quickly saw Frigga as a grandmother figure saying that Frigga and her actual grandmother would get along swimmingly. 

Chidema and the other delegates had to ‘make nice’ with Thor, Baldur, and Loki at Frigga behest because of what he’s going through. It went okay for most of the remaining members, but Chidema got along more with Loki than Thor and Baldur. It was mostly because she was aware of Loki not being Odin’s biological son. They discussed various forms of magic, history, literature, and how horrible a father Odin was (the last being to Frigga’s dismay). 

Sif was finally able to spar with other women who grew up fighting. The results were a mixed bag but all in good fun. 

This all came in handy when Malekeith tried to destroy Asgard in search of the Ether which was inside Jane Foster (Chidema didn’t particularly care for her). They were able to thwart his plans without any major casualties (***Frigga doesn’t get the fridge treatment***). 

A few weeks after making repairs, Thor asked Chidema, Amaka, Nkolika, and Ozioma to investigate infinity stone sightings and lend a hand in helping avoid climate catastrophe. They agreed to both on the condition that they were able to address the UN first. 

The team loved them for different reasons. Tony remarked that it’s good that he got with Pepper much to Thor’s and Pepper’s annoyance. Nat asked if they knew of any interrogation and fighting techniques that incorporated their tails and they hit it off. Wanda liked that they had emotional magic as she did and she loved their singing voices (they put the best singers to shame). Vision liked that they were also curious about what Earth had to offer. Clint liked that they were great with the kids and treaded tips on marksmanship. Sam and the girls traded lighthearted military and demon slayer corps stories. Bruce liked that they were interested in Earth’s advancements in science and their offer to assist both him and Tony in the lab. 

The other girls remarked that Steve would be great for their grandmothers to date, not their granddaughters, them. 

Chidema saw him differently. She saw the pain in his eyes, the sadness of losing a life of what could’ve been. Her heart ached for his pain but was moved by his never-ending drive to fight for others despite his own demons. 

She soon fell in love with him. And everyone knew it…except for Steve.

Well, Natasha and Amaka weren’t going to have any of it. 

So, they said fuck it and set the two lovebirds on a blind date. 

At first, Chidema and Steve wanted to bolt, but after a few ‘encouraging’ texts from the matchmakers, they stay and talk about happier times in their childhood. After that, the date went off without a hitch. A few dates later and they were officially a couple. 

Tony owed Natasha $2,000 which she split with Amaka. 

A few months later, Steve got a lead on Bucky possibly being in Romania and Chidema went with him. 

—————————————

Steve and Chidema were following the target down an alley when they got spooked and made a run for it. The couple raced after him with Chidema creating a portal cut him off before they could turn into the crowd. 

The target landed chained on top of a building. Two seconds later they saw two figures come out of what seemed to be thin air walking towards them.

“Where is the Asset?” Steve asked/demanded. 

“Nu vă spun niciodată, nici curva ta!” They responded. 

Steve’s lips made a thin line and Chidema just smiled and replied with, “Într-adevăr? Deci, ai vrea să-ți pierzi limba și pula pentru HYDRA?”

“Nu ai vrea!” They shouted.

Chidema pulled out a rusty carving knife from a portal and said, “Vrei să iei acel pariu?” 

They looked shocked for a minute and then put their head in defeat. “Amenda. Este într-o cabină chiar în afara orașului.”

“Mulțumesc foarte mult” Chidema thanked the target and in a span of blink both she and Steve vanished leaving the target alone and chained on the rooftop.

—————————————

“Don’t worry. I contacted the authorities about them. They won’t be on that rooftop indefinitely.” Chidema reassured Steve as they stepped outside of the portal in front of their fourth cabin. 

Steve was able to make quick work of the guards around the cabin. “Well, at least this one isn’t a dud,” Steve stated as he took out the last guard.

“Look, baby, I said I was sorry” Chidema replied with a pout. 

Steve chuckled, “I’m just teasing you, Chi.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go get your best pal!”

—————————————

The cabin’s interior was a little too clean. There was no dust, but nothing to suggest that it was lived in. The only thing that seemed out of place was the door at the opposite end of the cabin next to the kitchen. The doorknob was well worn with marks on the wood. 

So yeah, they were going to go through that door.

They opened the door and went down the stairs. It led to another door which opened up to a room that was lit like it was an asylum in a horror movie. On the far side of the room was a bed laid- 

“Buck!” 

—————————————

The first thing he registered was the loud steady beeps of a heart monitor. Slowly Bucky realized that he was in a different setting and he panicked.

“Shit, he’s trying to move!” Amaka yelled as she used her targeted Narcoleptic Pheromone Magic to get him back to sleep.

Amaka was near the waiting room while Steve and Chidema got some rest. They were by Bucky’s side for the past four months. Well, Chidema was by Bucky’s side for the past four months. Steve was constantly being called away for a meeting with the team, so Chidema stayed to reassure him until Amaka badgered her to get some rest.

—————————————

“Okay…so I just shot your boyfriend’s lover boy with some sleep pheromones to keep him from going on a rampage. You need to get here stat!” Amaka rasped over the phone to make sure that Bucky didn’t wake up. 

“Alright I’ll be on my way,” Chidema said as she rushed out of bed. 

Chidema knew of Steve’s feelings towards Bucky for some time now. It was cruel that they couldn’t be together in the world that they lost, and she was glad that time changed for the better. 

But at the same time, she didn’t want to lose Steve. She knew that in the end, it would be up to Steve. It’s just that Steve was the first person to get through her defenses and make her truly feel wanted. 

Call her selfish, but she didn’t want to lose that feeling.

—————————————

The first thing that Bucky saw when he woke up was seemed to be a woman smiling at her, but she was so much more. 

Her black hair cascaded past her shoulders and her back in long, thick, smooth and defined curls that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were (a little wider than a human’s) filled with gold and blues as if she held the stars in her eyes. Her ears were delicately shaped like the top parts of faerie wings. Her lips were full and pouty in a way the actresses in his time would’ve killed for. Her rich brown skin was radiant even in the shitty lighting of the medical bay. Her body seemed to be made for sin with her full and toned curves that would’ve been heralded in his day. Her tail was wagging languidly hypnotically behind her–a TAIL?! 

Bucky shot up with a wince while the vision put a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him, but it had the opposite effect. Because what kind of beauty would want to be near a monster like him?

—————————————

Steve raced to the medical bay as soon as he got the text from Amaka about Bucky. 

He loved his best pal and for a while and he was ashamed that he couldn’t protect him on that train. It haunted him ever since he got out of the ice. Sure, he was saddened that he missed his dance with Peggy, but Bucky hit him in a deeper way. He didn’t know when he first started loving Bucky, but once he did, he knew that he couldn’t live without him. 

It seemed that he got a second chance when Bucky reappeared as the Winter Soldier. He just had to save him…again.

Chi (***Chidema will be referred to as Chi from now on***) came in at a good time for Steve. She was the piece that was missing for him, and one day Bucky as well. 

She made him feel whole again. 

Now it was time to see the missing piece of his puzzle.

—————————————

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, James.” Chi soothed. Big mistake. Really what is her deal? 

Bucky was both enraptured and annoyed by her voice. Enraptured by how she sounded, annoyed by her words. Seriously, does she not know who she’s talking to?!

She chuckled at his reaction and said, “I supposed I should try a change of approach. My name is Chidema.” 

Chidema…beautiful. It suited her.

“Well, Steve should be here soon. It took a while to find you. Do you want some water?” She asked. 

Bucky nodded his head and she grabbed a cup and slowly brought it to his lips. The water was cool and soothing as it went down his lips. 

Right as the last of the water went down his throat, the door swung opened to reveal Steve.

—————————————

Steve almost stumbled into the room in anticipation of seeing Bucky again. Instead, he saw his two missing pieces together, one taking care of the other. 

It made Steve’s heart swell. 

“So what do we have here? A punk and a troublesome dame acting all caring as to not arouse suspicion.” Steve said as he sauntered up to Bucky’s bedside opposite of Chi. 

“Could be better.” 

“I gave him some water after my failed attempts to calm him down,” Chi explained 

“I’ll give you some time to talk,” Chi said as she exited the room.

—————————————

“So, how long have I’ve been out since you found me?”

“Four months which surprised everyone because the doctors said that you should’ve been out for at least a year. Are you hungry?”

Bucky’s stomach chose that exact moment to loudly grumble in agreement. 

“Yeah, they said that HYDRA took your metabolism for a ride. I’ll see if Chi is still outside and get you some food.”

“Was that the dame that gave me water? She’s…” Bucky started but stopped as if he didn’t want to start something with Steve just yet.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him and said, “Yes. She’s my girl. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when you get out of this joint.” 

Steve then exited the room leaving a slightly perplexed Bucky alone with his thoughts.

—————————————

Steve spotted Chi talking with Amaka near the corner of the hallway. They were talking about something in their native language, so he decided to give him some space but not before overhearing some of their conversation. It did help that Chi taught him some of their native language while they were alone. 

“You need to talk to him, Chi. This will not end well for you if you don’t.”

“I know, but…Steve!”Chi exclaimed as she hugged and pecked his cheek. 

“Hey, babe! Would it be possible for you to get Bucky some food? He’s famished but I don’t want to leave him alone for so long.” Steve asked as he returned the hug and peck. 

“Of course. I’ll be back soon.” Chi said as she departed with one last kiss and swivel of her hips that drove Steve crazy. 

Steve turned to Amaka and inquired, “What did Chi want to tell me?” 

Amaka sighed and replied with, “That’s something she needs to tell you.”

Steve just stared at Chi retreating form and pressed his lips into a thin line.

—————————————

It took another two weeks until Bruce, Nkolika, and the rest of the Wakandan medical team (After the UN speech, Chi and the girls convinced T’Chaka and the rest of the Wakandan royal family to participate in the international community on their terms in exchange for the girls’ knowledge on tech, science, and some non-Earth metals. They shared more with them than with Stark.) said that Bucky was good to go. 

Since then, it was a hodgepodge 21st century Earth terms and tech all of which was fascinating and a bit overwhelming to Bucky. 

Steve commented on how it was hard for him to adjust. Sam kept trying to give Bucky some grief, but it almost never landed due to Bucky giving it right back and more. 

It seemed that the 1940s Bucky was finally making a comeback. The only areas that he had yet to conquer were his nightmare and lack of eating.

—————————————

One night, Chi was making herself some Maharaja Chai Oolong & Samurai Chai Mate tea when she heard a scream coming from Bucky’s room. 

Steve nearly sprinted out of his room to Bucky’s, but Chi stopped him. 

“Let me handle this. Go back to bed, love.” She gently coaxed her boyfriend as she glided into Bucky’s room with a serene smile. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Tea?”

“No thanks.”

“May I sit down?” Chi asked as Bucky nodded and she sat at the edge of his bed. 

“It seems that the ghost of HYDRA has yet to finish its haunt. I know it well.” Chi lamented. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky nearly demanded.

Chi sighed and continued, “I was not always with my family. I was taken from them and turned into a killing machine when I was but a babe. I spent my first nine years in an organization not unlike HYDRA. An organization that thought that they were the only ones to peace and order but instead they wrought chaos and called it love for the people.” 

Bucky’s eyes started to fall in sadness and pensiveness. He never thought someone this close to him went through similar circumstances and so young. 

Chi noticed the shift in Bucky demeanor, and went on, “When I was six, they turned me into this, ” Chi paused and her blood out and watched it turn into the unnaturally hard and sharp substance that she was known for. “The procedure required them to do a near complete dissection. I remember that cursed day. I screamed for hours. It wasn’t until my great-grandmother received a tip from a friend when I was nine that my nightmare got a shred of light.” Chi added with a small smile and a tear.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to know that it will get better and it will always be a struggle. I’m not perfect or what could be construed as well-adjusted, but I’m still here.” Chi then pulled Bucky into a hug and started rubbing his back, “I want to know that you’re not alone in this. You never are.”

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until they fell asleep, both wearing small smiles. Chi’s from finally being able to get through to Bucky and Bucky’s from not feeling like he was alone and maybe something else deep in his heart. 

—————————————

The next day, Steve decided that it was time that Bucky finally eat real food and not just soups and protein shakes. So he decided to take his best friend and girlfriend to a diner that somehow survived the 1940s. 

—————————————

“I thought this place got demolished right before the war!” Bucky exclaimed. 

“It almost was, but the owner decided to let one of his workers carry the mantel. Now, it’s in its third generation with some modern touches, but it’s still the same at its heart.” Steve reassured. 

Chi just looked around with a content smile happy to see something reminiscent of her boys’ childhood. 

Wait, her boys? Hmm…

Their waiter gushed a little too much and too closely at the super-soldier duo for Chi’s liking, but she let it slide. It wasn’t the first time she had to deal with this and vice versa for Steve. She was quite popular for giving the planet another chance in avoiding climate catastrophe. Also, she was easy on the eyes as Tony and various modeling agencies (Chi was 5’9”) have mentioned…much to Chi’s and Steve’s annoyance. 

They led the trio to a booth in the corner and gave them a few menus and left with a wink. Really? I’m right here!

Granted, both men didn’t register the wink, but still. 

Bucky looked at his menu with a renewed exhilaration as he reviewed the items. He hadn’t been this hungry in who knows how long.

“Don’t be shy Bucky,” Chi said with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah Buck, order whatever you want. I’m paying.” 

They expected him to be hungry, but they didn’t see him ordering two-thirds of the menu. 

When the food arrived, he practically inhaled it with gusto. By the time he was done, the waiter and a few other patrons stared at him in shock. 

“What? I was hungry.” Bucky uttered while rubbing his stomach and suppressing a burp. Well, trying to. A pointedly loud one escaped his mouth and spooked an old woman. 

“Alright Buck, let’s get on out of here,” Steve suggested while ignoring the heat in his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu vă spun niciodată, nici curva ta! => I'll never tell you or your whore!
> 
> Într-adevăr? Deci, ai vrea să-ți pierzi limba și pula pentru HYDRA? => Really? So you would like to lose your dick and your tongue to HYDRA?
> 
> Nu ai vrea! => You wouldn't!
> 
> Vrei să iei acel pariu? => You want to take that bet?
> 
> Amenda. Este într-o cabină chiar în afara orașului. => Fine. He's in a cabin outside the city.
> 
> Mulțumesc foarte mult => Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky started eating with gusto again and Steve and Chi confess their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing smut and the song Chi sings is Tokyo by Lianne la Havas.

Bucky started eating with gusto again…well at least as one could do before one becomes a super-soldier. 

Both Steve and Chi noticed that he was eating more than they expected. They thought that he would eat as much as Steve (here he eats three times as much as the average Olympic swimmer) or a little more…they weren’t ready for just how much Bucky could consume. 

Chi had to call the Tower's staff daily to make sure the kitchen was stocked, not that she minded. She loved a man who could eat and damn, could Bucky eat!

—————————————

Chi was a little worried about Bucky’s eating capacity at first so they went to Dr. Harper, SHIELD’s leading nutrition scientist and metabolic expert. 

“Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice, Dr. Harper,” Chi remarked as she, Steve, and Bucky entered the doctor’s office. 

“No problem. It’s not every day I get to examine a super-soldier!” Dr. Harper exclaimed. 

“Now, let’s see what we’ve got here,” the doctor started as Bucky got on the scale. It turns out that Bucky gained 35 pounds over the four weeks since the trio went to the diner. It was mostly muscle, but with a little bit of softness around the edges that both Chi and Steve secretly loved.

“You’re doing great Bucky!” Chi encouraged with a soft smile that made Bucky’s heart flutter.

Dr. Harper then asked Bucky to lay down on the office bed to check his lungs. It was then that Bucky’s stomach let out a loud grumble of hunger. He blushed and the doctor laughed. 

“Hungry?”

“Always,” Bucky admitted in a way that sent chills down both Chi’s and Steve’s spines. 

The doctor confirmed Chi’s suspicions that Bucky’s metabolism has increased. What Chi did not suspect was that Bucky’s caloric intake has increased to that of eight Olympic swimmers (**for perspective, Michael Phelps had a daily intake of 12,000 calories a day when he was training for the 2008 Beijing Olympics**). 

To say that Dr. Harper was shocked was an understatement. 

“So, lunch?” 

“Really Buck?” 

“What? I’m starving!” 

“Sorry. Are we done for today, Dr. Harper?” Chi wondered as her two boys argued in the background. 

“Of course! Just make sure he gets enough to eat.” 

“Don’t worry, doctor. I love making sure my men are well fed.” Chi slipped out before she could correct herself. 

The super-soldiers were still having their light-hearted argument which relived Chi. 

Steve did overhear that last comment. He would have to talk to Chi later.

—————————————

“What did you mean by ‘my men’ at Dr. Harper’s office?” Steve inquired as they retreated to their room after Steve and Bucky (mostly Bucky) devoured a massive Thai takeout order. Chi had to give the delivery person a hefty tip due to the multiple trips they had to make to their car. 

“You overheard?” Chi faltered as Steve’s face broke out into a full-on smirk. She thought that since Steve never brought it up in the last three weeks, she was in the clear. 

Evidently, Steve was biding his time.

“So I guess Amaka was right. We do need to talk.” Steve teased as he placed kisses along Chi’s neck and collarbone.

“Maybe.” Chi squeaked biting back a moan. 

“Not good enough, Chi” Steve murmured huskily in between kisses, his mouth moving on to the top of her ample bosom. His hands slowly went to her left breast and her clit to work his magic and make her confess. 

“What do—Oh!” Chi moaned as Steve punctured the juncture of her neck and shoulder with a hickey and his index finger circled her clit just right and his other hand worked the base of her tail, driving her into madness. 

“Are you going to be honest with me, baby girl?” Steve demanded hotly as he went into daddy mode. 

“Daddy please!” Chi beseeched as she was about to orgasm, but Steve wasn’t about to let her have her release without her confession. 

“Not yet baby, confess!” Steve playfully bellowed as he drove Chi up the wall in sexual frustration by switching from his fingers to his tongue. He slowly licked her lower lips, loving the way she moaned.

“…I-I love Bucky!” Chi confessed when the pressure in her lower belly became too much. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Steve drawled soothingly with a kiss to Chi’s forehead as if to give his permission to orgasm. Chi’s body writhed from wave after wave of euphoria and she finally stopped with a loud moan ending with a soft purr. 

Chi laid in the bed for a few minutes not making so much as a sound while Steve lovingly peppered kisses all over her body. 

Chi then got up and crooned, “Let me take care of you, daddy.” 

Steve smirked and murmured, “Alright let’s see what you’ve got, baby girl.”

—————————————

Steve loved the effect he had on Chi. 

He loved that he could get her to make the most sensual moans when they were intimate. He loved the way that she could give it back just as vociferously and lovingly. And he loved how they were able to talk about anything afterward which he was banking on after tonight’s foray into to daddy discipline. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’ve kept your feelings about Bucky from me for so long?” 

“…I didn’t want to lose you,” Chi lamented causing Steve to give her a bewildered look. 

“What? Why?” 

“I know how you feel about Bucky, Steve. I know about the looks you give him when you think I’m not looking, I know about the time you almost swooned when Bucky belched and rubbed his stomach, and I know about your body reacts when you’re near him sometimes.” Chi quavered as Steve tried to console her, but she rebuffed him, “I wanted to hate him for being a rival for your affections as I’ve had to deal with it before, but I couldn’t do it. I kept seeing how much he feels out of place and remorseful for things that he had no control over. My heart ached for his daily struggles and how he pushes through with his smiles and charm and I fell in love with him. It probably started when I comforted him after one of his night terrors. I started to love how he would give an appreciative burp after finishing my meals. I always feel the need to take care of him while rubbing his fledgling belly. I know it seems silly and a bit weird but I love him, all of him.” Chi expressed while Steve's face broke out in a smile.

“I’m glad to hear it, doll.”

Chi looked at him in disbelief, “What do you mean?” 

“I wanted you two to love each other for a while now. I know it’s a little selfish, but I want the three of us to be together. I love both of you and I can’t see us apart.” Steve beamed. 

“We need to tell Bucky, don’t we?” Chi wondered as Steve gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

“Mmm…yes,” Steve mumbled as he gave Chi another kiss.

—————————————

As Steve and Chi were having their heart-to-heart about Bucky, the subject of their conversation overheard a small part of their conversation. He didn’t mean to listen in, he was just going to the kitchen for a late-night snack.

So, Chi was head over heels for him. This could be fun.

—————————————

Bucky woke up with a grumbling stomach and a hankering for some breakfast. As soon as he opened the door and sleepily rubbed his eyes, he heard a low, amazing, feminine voice. 

I am neon  
Cold neon  
Not a mystery

He ventured out to the source of the singing voice which was the kitchen. The sight he saw took his breath away. 

Standing near the stove was Chi singing and swaying to the music as she made breakfast. Her hair was pulled back in a voluminous ponytail. Her oversized ironic cat unicorn crop top showcased her toned waist and generous chest. Her curvy, athletic legs and thick thighs were accentuated by a pair of shorts that did little to cover her luscious ass and her seductively swinging tail.

All I've every known is  
How to be alone  
It comes naturally

Bucky quickly ducked around the corner to hide his blush. 

Shit.

—————————————

Oh baby, can I hold you?  
Such a cold, cold night  
I thought I wouldn't need to  
I've got my neon lights  
I'm longing just to feel you  
To know that it's alright  
Oh baby baby baby baby

Chi sang as she was making another hefty breakfast consisting of omelets, fried eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, french toast, and various fruits as toppings. She loved trying out new recipes in between missions. She never really thought that she would have a shot of domesticity outside of her family, but here she was. 

I'm out of sight  
I'm out of mind  
Alone in Tokyo

You're out of reach  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Alone in Tokyo

Chi spun around, letting her magic place all of the trays of food on the table in an aerial figure eight. She noticed some movement right outside the kitchen/dining area, but she paid it no mind and continued:

Here I go again  
To and fro again  
Overnight delivery

Grew a thicker skin  
Now it's growing thin  
You can see right into me

Oh baby, can I hold you?  
Such a cold, cold night  
I thought I wouldn't need to  
I've got my neon lights  
I'm longing just to feel you  
To know that it's alright  
Oh baby baby baby baby

I'm out of sight  
I'm out of mind  
Alone in Tokyo

You're out of reach  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Alone in Tokyo

Chi thought about Bucky and how nice it would be to hold him and rub his belly while giving Steve a kiss. A happy couple, just the three of them.

I'm out of sight  
Going out of my mind  
Alone in Tokyo

You're out of reach  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Alone in Tokyo

Oh, in Tokyo

—————————————

Steve arrived from his morning jog when he spotted Bucky’s ‘problem’. He figured he saw Chi making breakfast since he could hear her heavenly voice in the kitchen. It’s not the first time someone has fallen for her voice and dance skills. Heck, even Fury’s had his moments. 

So it was only a matter of time before Bucky fell for Chi’s voice. Damn siren (he knows that Chi hates it when he calls her that, but he just loves her reaction).

He knew that he needed to talk to Bucky before things got out of hand. 

“Morning Buck! How’s it going?” 

“Not so good, Stevie. I’m going to go back to bed” Bucky muttered as he started to head down the hall.

Steve gently clamped his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Let’s talk over lunch. Okay, Buck?” 

“Steve, Bucky, breakfast is ready!” Chi announced from the dining room.

“Sure.”

—————————————

A couple of hours after consuming Chi’s ambrosial feast (mostly Bucky, but Steve wasn’t too far behind), the super soldiers enter a diner three blocks from their apartment.

The hostess gave them a once over and greeted them in a little too congenial manner even though they were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses to hide their identities. Steve asked for a corner booth while Bucky received another wink from the admittedly pretty hostess (she had nothing on Chi though).

She gave them the menus and walked away with a slight swagger in her step. 

Bucky was about to take a look at the menu, but Steve snatched it, “I’m ordering today, Buck. Just relax, okay?”

—————————————

Bucky just leaned back and uttered an okay in response. He didn’t seem to mind that Steve took control. It was something that he’s increasingly done when they went out to eat without Chi. 

He noticed that one of Steve’s hands was brushing up against his knee as he beckoned their waiter to their booth. 

“He’ll have seven double cheeseburgers, three orders of your seasoned fries, an extra-large chocolate milkshake, and a double root beer float. I’ll have the chicken sandwich with a coke.”

The waiter stared at the duo slack-jawed and asked, “Are you sure, sir?” 

Steve replied, “Definitely.”

After the waiter sped off, Steve gave Bucky a daring look, “What, you want to back down, Buck?”

Bucky knew the tactic that he was using. It was the same thing the punk would do when he playfully challenged Bucky back in the 1930s. And now, just like back then, he knew how to answer. 

“Not on your life, punk!”

—————————————

The first five double cheeseburgers and first fry basket went down without a hitch, just a few burps and low belch after which Bucky swore Steve blush and lick his lips. 

“So, you’re going to give up?” 

“No. Just taking a break. What did you want to talk about?” Bucky inquired while he tried to make room by downing the milkshake. 

Steve chuckled at the question, “Well, Chi and I have had feelings about you for a while. Look, Buck, I’ve loved you since before I went on ice, but I didn’t tell you because of Peggy and the times not allowing it,” Steve confessed while reaching out to hold Bucky’s metal hand which caught him by surprise.

“I want to try something new between us if you’ll let us. I know Chi feels the same way. We’ve talked about it for some time now. The choice is up to you.”

Bucky just sat in silence. He knew that Chi had some feelings for him due to her telling Steve last night, but Steve? 

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Steve was always there for him, giving him brotherly hugs, spending a great deal of time with him before the war, staring at him when he thought he wasn’t looking, and acting a little to close with him for the times. 

Well, now he knew why.

Bucky would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel the same way. He’s had some nights where he jerked himself off to the thought of both of them. He loved the way Chi cared for others from strangers on the street (especially little kids which warmed Bucky’s heart) to even himself, a monster even though both of them keep telling him otherwise. He loved Steve’s sense of humor and justice even when it means going against the US government. Furthermore, he loved the way the couple actually talked about their feelings and the loving exchanges they gave each other.

He wanted something like that. Now, he could. He just had to say yes.

So Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes and saw the hope he had for years to finally be a couple. 

Bucky answered with, “Of course Stevie! I’m with ya till the end of the line.” 

Steve leaned in for a slow kiss which Bucky returned and uttered, “Thanks, Buck! Now finish this meal. I’m expecting more from a Depression survivor.” 

“Alright,” Bucky relented then wondered, “What should we tell Chi?”

“I would let her tell you herself. Now finish this meal and let’s get going. The other patrons are starting to figure us out,” Steve noted referring to the increasing number of people staring at their booth. 

—————————————

After returning home and a steamy make-out session with Steve on the couch, Bucky retreated to his room for some R & R when Steve got a call for a mission. 

He awoke from his nap and was about to go to the bathroom when he noticed himself in the mirror. He had gained some weight. Sure, he was still muscular (the serum made sure of that), but he was also getting a little soft. 

His face and jawline were still defined but had started to round out a little. His arms and legs were still strong with a little extra heft to them so nothing new there. His chest was still strong and firm. The biggest change was his stomach. 

It now stood out a bit, rounding out his middle. He noticed that his once loose pants and shirts were beginning to get snug with his pants struggling to fit him without a belt. 

Bucky thought about how he liked that he was becoming less like HYDRA’s fist with each passing day. He found that eating gave him peace of mind. It reminded of better days with Steve before the war.

It didn’t matter that he was gaining weight. As long as Chi and Steve loved him, it didn’t matter how much he weighed.

Well, he would do a little exercise so that he would be able to move around no problem. 

“Hey Bucky, I made some fried chicken and biscuits. I need you to compare them to The Beatrice Inn for me!” Chi called from the kitchen. 

Bucky’s stomach growled as if to answer her call. He would get Chi’s response soon. 

—————————————

“Mmm, this is so good, doll!” Bucky moaned as he devoured fried another chicken breast, “This is some of the best fried chicken I’ve ever had!” 

“Aww, thank you Bucky!” Chi exclaimed as she bit her bottom lip, rubbed her thighs together, and wagged her tail in excitement…and lust. 

She wanted to lick the grease and honey off of his fingers, feel his body against hers, but instead she shot up and asked if he wanted another beer. 

—————————————

Bucky watched as Chi sauntered to the kitchen, her hips and tail swaying seductively. It was getting harder and harder not to pull her to into his lap and devour her. 

Her fried chicken and biscuits were marvelous and her version of spiced honey was the chef’s kiss, but he wasn’t going to say it. He didn’t want it to go to her head like Tony. Sometimes he swore Stark was all ego. 

He wondered how she would like to be with both him and Steve. He would love her and care for her just as much as Steve if not more. 

He wanted her to choose this herself. He would respect her decision. 

—————————————

Chi ambled back to the couch with two beers in hand wondering how quickly Bucky could down them…she needed help. 

She knew that he should tell Bucky how she felt, but she didn’t know. She didn’t want it to get awkward between them.

But she had to try.

—————————————

Bucky was working on his third bucket of fried chicken when he noticed Chi enter the room. He was perplexed by the anxious expression on her face. 

Chi plopped herself next to Bucky on the couch and gave him one of her biscuits in earnest.

“What do you think of the biscuits? I want to get this recipe right.”

Bucky paused midway and reached out and chomped the biscuit. It almost instantly melted in his mouth filling it with a rich, buttery, honey flavor. 

He knew it would be good, but he didn’t think it would be heavenly. He shouldn’t be surprised. All of Stark Tower loved her cooking. Steve and Sam have had to break up a few fights over her food.

Chi giggled at Bucky’s reaction, but then her facial expression returning to anxious. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky inquired as he reached for another fried chicken thigh and rubbed his slightly distended belly. 

“Um, I…”

“Yes, doll?” Bucky gently prodded as he quickly downed a beer and let out a low burp of contentment. 

“I-I love you, Bucky,” Chi confessed. 

“Is that so?” Bucky teased feigning ignorance. 

“I mean it, Bucky! I’ve loved you since I comforted you after one of your night terrors. I fell in love with your drive to keep going through it all despite what you’ve been through. You’re funny, kind, strong, sort of dorky, a little withdrawn, but you’re working on it, “ Chi professed as Bucky looked at her incredulously. Chi continued, “I want you to know that you ARE worthy of love! Anyone would be lucky to have you! If you’ll let us…Steve and I could give you our love.” 

“I know.”

“What?” Chi choked out.

“Steve told me over lunch,” Bucky explained noting the change in Chi’s demeanor, “But that doesn’t change anything, doll. I love you both all the same.” 

Chi didn’t know what to say. Instead, she reached out, cupped Bucky’s face, and leaned in for a kiss.

—————————————

Bucky wanted to start out slow, but intensified the kiss when Chi decided to rub his stomach in just the right way to drive him crazy. 

He licked her bottom lip and she accepted him into her mouth, both moaning in the process. Her hands moved neck and head, massaging his scalp which earned a moan from Bucky. 

Bucky then chain kissed his way down Chi’s supple brown skin, reaching the juncture between her neck and left shoulder. He bit down hard enough to elicit a purr from Chi.

Smirking, Bucky recaptured Chi’s lips in another passionate kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Chi just looked at him and said, “Bedroom,” before returning for another kiss. 

That’s all he needed to hear. 

—————————————

Chi wrapped her legs around Bucky’s soft middle as he carried her to his room, all while never breaking the kiss. 

She noted that Bucky was a little rougher than Steve but no less passionate. She loved the fact that she was able to bag not one, but two amazing guys who loved her.

Take that, bitches!

Once they got to his bed, Bucky ripped off her shirt and shorts much to her dismay. 

“Bucky-“ 

“I’ll get you new ones, do-“Bucky started but stopped once he got a good look at her. 

Chi gave Bucky a coy smile knowing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She beamed as his eyes darkened with lust. 

It was gratifying that both she and others were coming around to herself and her body. Sure, she was usually confident in herself, but the scars of her childhood never went away. Sometimes she would have nightmares about what the organization did to her when she was six and the looks of shame and scorn she got as a result of their time there.

Now, she had people who loved and cared for her. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bucky remarked huskily as dove into her ample bosom with Chi giggling at his praise. 

He teased and bit the swell of her breasts, weighing them in his hands. He loved the way they overfilled his hands. Emboldened by her moans and pleas, Bucky started to suck on her nipples. His hot mouth encircled her left nipple sending shivers down Chi’s spine and tail. He seemed to be enjoying it when he realized that a liquid was leaking out of it. 

Bucky gave Chi a bewildered look not unlike Steve the first time he sucked on them. The females of her species produce a nectar-like nutrient-dense substance during their second puberty which is around 17. 

“It’s a second puberty thing,” Chi explained hoping he wouldn’t freak out at this new development. 

Bucky just smirks and sucked on her nipples like a man starved. Chi threw her head back and moaned, “Yes, please daddy!”

“Daddy, huh? I like it.”

Bucky smirked up at Chi and started chain kissing down her chest, middle, but stop right before the apex of her thighs. He gave Chi a sly smile and asked, “Are you sure about this, doll?” 

Chi whimpered and moaned in protest, but Bucky refused to back down. 

“Use your words, doll.” 

“Please Buck-“

“Try again, doll.” Bucky teased as he blew on folds causing Chi to take a sharp intake of breath.

“Please fuck me, daddy!” 

“That’s better,” Bucky uttered as he gave her lower lips one slow lick garnering a low his from Chi. 

“Daddy, please!” Chi moaned while Bucky smirked and dug in with vigor. 

—————————————

Bucky attacked her folds like a man possessed, loving the way she tasted. He used his tongue to circle her clit in just the right rhythm for Chi to hug him with her thick thighs and pull his hair. He moved his hands to grope the globes of her ass giving them a hard slap. 

Chi gave a yelp, Bucky responded with a growl, “You’re mine!”

“At least for tonight,” he murmured as he returned to torture her pussy. Bucky wound her core so tight that soon Chi was begging for release. He granted her release after a kiss and she exploded soaking his face and beard with her juices, not one drop went to waste.

After eating out Chi’s pussy, Bucky jumped off the bed and unfastened his belt ready to rock her world as Sam once said, but she stopped him. 

“Let me, daddy.” Chi crooned as she slowly took off his pants. He let out a sigh of relief as the beginnings of his belly was finally free. Man, that felt good. 

She saw the bulge and licked her lips before removing his boxers and gaping at the size of Bucky’s cock. 

“Think you can take it?”

—————————————

Chi’s mouth watered at Bucky’s cock. It was a little shorter but thicker than Steve’s. Nothing she couldn’t handle. 

Bucky hissed as she kissed the head and feather touched the veins of his cock. 

“You’re doing so well, baby girl.” Bucky moaned as Chi relaxed her jaw and throat to accept him. 

Bucky soon was on the edge from Chi working her tongue like a pro. Well, that’s what happens when you’ve been sexually active for over five hundred years. 

It only took a couple of minutes and Bucky to ejaculate into Chi’s mouth with a primal roar. She swallowed all of the salty, tangy cum making sure not to have a gag reflex. 

Bucky grabbed her and pulls both of them on the bed and positioned her pussy right on top of his cock. They both moaned as Bucky lowered her on top of his cock. Chi’s moan ended in a hiss as she adjusted to Bucky’s size. She’ll never admit it, but he filled her in a way that Steve didn’t. They’re just different. 

—————————————

Bucky waited for her to get used to him, loving the way her walls squeeze him. They stayed like that for a hot minute before he grabbed her ass goading her to bounce on his cock. 

She looked like a goddess rolling her hips, all for him. He just needed one more thing to make it perfect.

“Play with your tits, baby doll,” Bucky commanded.

Chi’s hands went to her breasts as he steadied her. Her orgasmic moans filled the room and only remotely died down when he would sporadically lick the nectar off her fingers.

After a couple more thrusts, he growled, flipped them over so that he was on top, and relentlessly pounded into her. He soon found her G-spot resulting in Chi moaning for all to hear as she orgasmed multiple times. 

Chi was riding on euphoria when she heard Bucky bellow that he was close to climaxing. She cupped his cheek and reassured him saying that she has an IUD. 

Bucky came with a roar ending in a sigh as he pulled out and laid beside Chi on the bed. As both laid panting, Chi felt his cock harden. 

“Round two?” Bucky appealed with a sexy grin. 

They were up all night.

—————————————

Steve returned from his mission ten days later. He was content that the mission was a success, but all he wanted to do was plop on his bed and sleep. 

He opened the door and was hit with a wave of mouthwatering aroma of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Damn, she’s good.

Steve expected Chi to be in the kitchen or the dining room dancing while she set up the table as she usually does. He hoped that she wasn’t overdoing it, but a small part of him liked being a little spoiled by her. Blame the remnants of 1940s in him, but he kind of liked that Chi loved to cook for the three of them.

What he got instead a view of Chi feeding Bucky in bed surrounded by a vast array of breakfast foods.

Both of them were naked.

“Steve!” Chi beamed, “How was the mission?” 

Still taken aback at the scene before him, Steve answered, “It went well. We were able to shut down a HYDRA base.”

“So…how did the two of fare while I was away? I can assume it went well.” Steve remarked bemusedly as Bucky grinned and pecked Chi’s left cheek and rubbed the base of her tail in slow circles. 

“Quite well, dear, ” Chi paused and gave Steve a coy smile, “Aren’t you going to join us,” she asked through her hooded eyelashes as the platters of food were sent to the dining room via portals. 

No sooner had the food disappeared that Steve shed his clothes and jumped into bed in front of Chi. 

“Get ready, baby girl. I’m about to ruin your whole day.”


End file.
